wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia
Sophia is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 62. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, she is great. Her skill level is 8. In Boxing, her skill level is 6. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Sophia is an Expert Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ゾフィア (''Zofia)''. *She appears on the Wii Party U logo along with Pavel, Haruka, and João. *In The PAL Wii Party U Spot the Sneak Intro, she is the Sneak. She is playing with Ilka, Maximilian, and Adrien. *According to her Mario Kart 8 Profile, she's German. * Sophia is the only CPU Mii with that hair. *She is not a Pro at any sport. *Sandra and Sophia are the only Expert Miis to be an Anti-Pro. **They both didn't appear in the same game, making her the only Wii Sports Club Mii. ***Coincidentally, these name have six latters, begins with S, and ends with A. *In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Fruit or Scare. *She is the only Wii Sports Club Mii with Pigtails. *In Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS, she is seen as a Mii Swordfighter. *In Wii Party U, she is 1 of the only 2 Expert Miis to wear white, along with André. Gallery HAA_0073.JPG|'Sophia's' QR Code (Created by YT12345) Badge-4-0.png|'Sophia's' badge. Badge-47-3.png|'Sophias badge. Badge-78-7.png|'Sophia's badge. Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 51 "Sophia"|Miitopia "Sophia" Painting Boss. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|'''Sophia on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. SSB4_render_femalebear.jpg|'Sophia' wearing the Bear Hat and Suit in a artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Sophia's QR Code.JPG|QR Code of Sophia. Soph.jpg Pretty.jpg WVW69jNBy70eHWzCIY.jpg|'Sophia' in Mario Kart 8 (Bad Look). Sophia SSB4.png|'Sophia' in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Mii_Swordfighter_3DS_by_Athorment_and_Balisk.png|'Sophia' (right) as a Sword fighter in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Sophia-art.jpg|Wii Party U artwork of Sophia. HNI 0022.JPG|'Sophia' with Bo-Jia in Miitopia. Large.jpg|'Sophia' and friends on a Miiverse poster F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|'Sophia' in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Alice, Mizuho, Ji-hoon, Yuya, and Dunbar. IMG_20181015_184850.jpg IMG 1645.jpg|'Sophia' with Carlo. IMG 1885.jpg IMG 2031.jpg IMG 2032.jpg IMG_2243.jpg Sophia and Giulia .jpg|'Sophia' with Giulia. IMG_2380.jpg|'Sophia' in her swimsuit. IMG_2615.jpg|'Sophia' with Marit and Hyun-woo. IMG_2692.jpg|'Sophia' with Eduardo and Marie. IMG 2746.jpg|'Sophia' as a swimming referee. screenshot-www.youtube.com-2019.11.25-20_56_45.png IMG 2800.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(18).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(37).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(48).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg 1552738769691 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(64).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(110).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(111).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(113).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(143).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(144).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(145).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(173).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(174).jpg IMG_2921.jpg|'Sophia' with Akira and Claudia. IMG_2971.jpg|'Sophia' with Matt and Mónica. IMG 2892.jpg|'Sophia' with Mizuho WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(202).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(420).jpg 15692751208768286124109005232087.jpg 15702240973622738346106334911012.jpg 15702240225143716762534559763147.jpg 15702239543595900773514205251710.jpg 15702239105918599330924451817592.jpg 15702238377948114007178653461357.jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:Miis Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:German Miis Category:CPU Category:White Females Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Left handed Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles